


A Day Off

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: An interesting insight into Team Free Will on a day off.





	A Day Off

The vibration in his pocket made him jump. Hastily retrieving his phone he looked at the screen and saw who was calling. With his brow furrowed Sam answered, “Cas.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m lost.” His voice was matter of fact as usual, but his words made the younger Winchester sigh. How could he be lost? He had left them five minutes ago. Both the Winchesters had been pretty insistent with their friend that he couldn’t just zap himself around today, they didn’t want to freak anyone out, not here.

“How can you be lost? You’re a freaking angel of the Lord.” He hissed into his phone.

“I am aware of that Sam” Cas’s tone had a slight edge to it which caused Sam’s frown to deepen, “but I have no idea where I am.” 

“Haven’t you got some sort of internal angel sat nav?” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, already anticipating the reaction.

“What is a sat nav?” The confusion in the angels voice made the corners of his lips quirk up. 

“It’s a… you know what, never mind. What can you see?”

“I can see the sky.” Sam rolled his head back and counted to five before he responded.

“Helpful. What else can you see?” The line was quiet as he imagined Cas looking around, trying to pick a feature that might be helpful.

“There are some public restrooms.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and carefully kept his tone neutral.

“Okay. Cas, can you see anything that might give either of us a clue of where you are other than near some restrooms?” A few moments passed before the angel spoke again.

“Sam, I have walked down the path a little and now, now I can see a castle.” a grin crossed Sams face as he nodded slightly.

“Right, Cas, head for the castle and we will meet you there. I’ve just got to figure out how to get Dean away from these princesses.” Hanging up with a sigh he looked over at his brother who was shamelessly flirting with Rapunzel. This was supposed to be the happiest place on earth but being at Disney World with Dean and Cas was beginning to feel a lot like herding cats.


End file.
